Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Intrinsic foot muscles contribute to the support of the medial longitudinal arch and work in conjunction with the plantar aponeurosis, plantar ligaments and extrinsic foot muscles to control the stresses on the foot during gait. As such, the strength of intrinsic foot muscles is important in normal functional activities. Weakness of these muscles has been implicated in foot pathology, impaired balance, and addressed in rehabilitation clinical guidelines. Intrinsic foot muscle weakness has also been implicated in the development of pes cavus in Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease (CMT), heel pain, claw toe deformity, hammer toe deformity, and hallux valgus. The level of intrinsic muscle weakness necessary for the development of these deformities and disorders is unknown. To assess the degree of weakness and to determine the effect of strengthening intrinsic muscles, a valid and reliable measure of intrinsic muscle strength is needed. There are diverse methods available for measuring intrinsic muscle properties, but there is lack of agreement regarding the most appropriate measure of strength. Therefore, an improved device and method for measuring intrinsic foot muscle strength may be desired.